


Tech Issues

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: Un intento muy capitanezco para recuperar al amor de su vida.[Basado en los Twitts de Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo y RDJ]





	Tech Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esta historia basándome en los post Stony que publicaron Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo y RDJ en twitter. Tengo que añadir que fue precioso verlos rolear un poquito. No podía dejarlo pasar. También quiero expresar que esta historia surge para ayudarme un poco a liberar lo mucho que me ha frustrado no poder continuar la historia larga que he venido anunciando en mi incio de WP. Es un pequeño proyecto que por ahora marcha muy bien pero a momentos me sofoca y que, una vez terminado, también estaré publicando en esta plataforma.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

> _" Querida tecnología:_
> 
> _¿Recuerdas la década de los 90's donde tan solo_ _FUNCIONABAS_ _? No necesito una función "inteligente" en mi TV, termostato, iluminación, música, refrigerador, cámaras de seguridad o en mi p-to auto. Eres el más insoportable dolor en nuestros culos._
> 
> _Novales la pena._
> 
> _Atentamente:_
> 
> _TODO EL MUNDO."_

Después de leerlo en voz alta para su propia diversión y para Bruce, Tony rompió en una carcajada. Su compadre de ciencia hizo una pausa prestando mayor atención que hace unos segundos e hizo a un lado los estudios de la nueva tecnología orgánica que intentaban desarrollar juntos para una nueva armadura.

— ¿Y dices que fue Steve quien posteó eso en twitter?

— Así como lo oyes. — Tony, con la sonrisa en los labios, estaba acomodado en una silla, con los pies sobre la mesita de trabajo de Bruce, así que estiró el brazo para mostrarle la pantalla. — Veamos... — una vez Bruce se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo, Tony twitteó la respuesta:

_" Ey @Greenguy parece que el cap necesita un poco de asistencia de los compadres de ciencia."_

Bajó el movil al regaso y con un gesto casual en el rostro preguntó a Bruce;

— ¿Que estará intentando utilizar? 

— Creo que está intentando descifrar cómo utilizar su nuevo Smartphone.

Medio segundo después el móvil de Bruce se encendía. Ahora era su turno para mirar al millonario arqueando el par de pobladas cejas.

— ¿Steve? ¿Usando un Smartphone? No. — Tony volvió a reír negando con la cabeza. — el anciano jamás usaría algo como eso. He intentado que utilice un  _iStark_  por años y ha sido un martirio. Tan solo convencerlo de utilizar un intercomunicador me llevó un año entero.

— Escuché que Natasha lo acompañó al centro comercial hace un par de días.

— Imposible. Hace un par de días estaba convencido de que esto... — Tony extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón el anticuado teléfono que Steve le había obsequiado. — ... era tecnología de última generación. ¿Lo recuerdas? Durante la reunión. Dijo que esa era suficiente tecnología.

— Si y tú lo llamaste dinosaurio.

— Lo llamé prehistórico. Y tienes que admitirlo, fue gracioso. — Bruce lo miró con reprobación. — No. Lo fue. No me mires así, estabas riendo.

— Si, de acuerdo. Fue gracioso, pero no creo que lo haya sido para él.

— Oh, vamos... Cap no pudo tomarselo a pecho.

Bruce guardó silencio obviando el tema. Todos sabían perfectamente que la única opinión que realmente afectaba e influenciaba a Steve era la de Tony. Alentado por demostrar que podía manejar la tecnología como cualquier para estar a su par, cap había decidido comprar un teléfono inteligente. Por orgullo, no pidió consejo a los tecnopatas del equipo, sino a Natasha, quien posiblemente le ayudaría a elegir uno que fuese digno para demostrar su punto. La rivalidad entre estos dos volvía a sus inicios, compitiendo por cualquier mínima circunstancia.

Así que, compadeciendose de Steve, Bruce respondió el twitter

> " _Llamanos o mándanos un DM cuando sea que necesites ayuda, @WingHead_ _P_
> 
> _Porcierto; lenguaje."_

Tony no esperaba la participación de su compadre de ciencia, pero sonrió satisfecho pues siempre terminaba por compartir su complicidad. El teléfono de los dos se iluminó con otra notificación más y ambos leyeron el twitter de Rhodes.

> _"Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian..."_

Bruce y Tony se miraron mutuamente y se echaron a reír.

— Vamos, Tony. Deberíamos ir ayudarlo.

— Creo que puede arreglárselas solo. Ya es un niño grande.

— Tony...

Bruce se cruzó de brazos aceptando que esa tarde ya no podría avanzar en su estudio. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar el sermón pues Tony no parecía superar lo sucedido entre Barnes y Steve.

Los teléfonos se iluminaron una última vez.

> _" Supongo que el reactor de arco no necesita alguna especie de descarga, molesta actualización o nuevo sistema operativo cada tres meses. ¡AYUDAME!"_

Tony notó que Steve acababa de ignorar los cientos de mensajes de civiles, fans y de los compañeros del equipo para responder única y exclusivamente a él. Bruce sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta y dirigió una mirada de quién no tiene otra opción.

— Está bien, está bien. Vamos ayudarlo.

Ambos se dirigieron del laboratorio al ala de habitaciones, buscando la puerta del capitán. Una vez ahí Tony cruzó los brazos en el pecho, manteniendo sus ojos de largas pestañas sobre la pared contraria. Bruce llamó a la puerta antes de poder percatarse de ello.

— Tony... no... ¿Es en serio?

— No voy hablarle.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que vamos ayudarlo sin hablar?

— El silencio dice más que mil palabras.

— No seas un niño. Ste-...

— ¡Chicos! — la puerta se abrió antes de que Bruce tuviera oportunidad de corregir el comportamiento de su amigo. — ¡Gracias! Está cosa me está volviendo loca. — se llevó la enorme mano al cabello como quién siente alivio al ser rescatado. — gracias por venir, Bruce... — Steve lo estrechó en un abrazo fugaz, luego sus ojitos azules se posaron en la figura de Tony y sonrió como un tonto. — Tony... — y aunque este continuaba sin mirarle, básicamente se lanzó sobre el para rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos. — Gracias, gracias por venir.

Tony apenas pudo recordar que estaba aplicándole la ley de hielo, porque su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo tan alarmante que podía escucharlo en las orejas. Sentía el rostro caliente y los ojos a punto de hacer rodar las lágrimas.

— Oye tranquilo... es solo un... un momento. Nos iremos por donde llegamos en cuanto esté hecha la actualización. ¿Quien es tu enemigo ahora? ¿La calefacción? ¿El congelador? ¿O no puedes encender el televisor? — preguntó intentando guardar la compostura una vez se separaron.

— Es... este cacharro infernal. — señaló avanzando hasta su escritorio y mostrándoles el bonito teléfono azul de última generación. Tony compuso una cara de verdadero asombro al darse cuenta de que Bruce tenía razón.

— ¿Tú? ¿Con uno de esos?

— Ehm... si.. yo... decidí comprar uno y ahora no tengo idea de que ocurre. No hace otra cosa que impedirme usarlo porque necesita una maldita actualización pero al presionar los botones no ocurre nada.

Bruce avanzó hacia el escritorio junto a Steve, sin notar que este mantenía la vista en Tony mientras hablaba y que Tony le correspondía con un ceño de molestia profundo marcado entre las cejas.

— ¿Has estado presionando la pantalla o los botones a los costados? — preguntó Bruce mientras Tony se mantenía en silencio.

— ¿Por qué pulsaría la pantalla?

— Porque es un teléfono táctil. Para poder actualizarlo debes presionar el botón que aparece en la pantalla.

— Eso... tiene mucho sentido.

— Pero has podido utilizarlo ¿No?

— ¿Eh? — Steve se distrajo porque Tony le había dado la espalda para pretender que examinaba la habitación y el capitán no había podido evitar recorrer su pequeña figura con los ojos. — No, no lo he...

— ¿Cómo enviaste los twitter? — intervino Tony sin mirarlo. — Si no has podido utilizarlo ¿Cómo los escribiste?

— Aún conservo el viejo teléfono que hace juego con el tuyo.

— Eso lo explica. — comentó Banner sentándose en la sillita para comenzar con el teléfono.

— Ah, si. — Tony golpeó la voz con reproche. — Olvidé que te encanta conservar chatarra antigua.

— No es una chatarra, fue bastante útil. Me sacó de uno o dos apuros cuando lo necesité.

— Lo mismo habría podido hacer el nuevo si se lo hubieras permitido.

— El viejo es tan útil como el nuevo.

— Por favor... Ya tenías uno nuevo contigo. Funcional, elegante y bonito. Pero supongo que es mucha pieza para ti.

— Yo...

— ¿Tú?

— Yo... trate de manejarlo pero...

— ¿Pero? — Tony resopló exasperado.— Es más sencillo aferrarse al pasado y tirar todo por la borda ¿No es cierto, Rogers?

— Tony, sabes perfectamente que yo...

— Oigan, oigan... tranquilos, niños. — Extraordinariamente ambos guardaron silencio. — Steve, escucha; es aquí donde debes presionar si vuelve a informarte sobre una actualización. — Bruce escuchaba aun algunos cuchicheos, pero trató de ignorarlos puesto que al menos, trataban de disimular su discusión. No estaba atento a los gestos de cachorrito dolido de Steve o lo apretado en el cruce de brazos de Tony. — Debemos esperar un par de minutos para que descargue y otro par para que instale. Te enseñare a descargar algunas aplicaciones para que sea más sencillo... — el lenguaje de señas y susurros evolucionó a una conversación rápida y violenta en voz baja hasta que el estruendo de un mueble al ser empujado o arrastrado le hizo despegar su atención del móvil — ¡Ustedes dos! Dejen de... oh... — al levantar la vista las mejillas se le pintaron de un rojo incandescente, sus gafas se empañaron debido al calor. Tony y Steve se devoraban los labios el uno al otro. El ruido provino de la pequeña cómoda al ser empujada por el cuerpo de Tony cuando el capitán lo había atrapado entre sus brazos; uno alrededor de la cintura y el otro deteniendo la mano que pretendía abofetearlo. Ahora esa manita morena se aferraba a los cabellos de oro en la nuca y sus piecitos apenas tocaban el suelo con la punta. Fue entonces que Bruce comprendió lo que había sucedido; Steve solo estaba buscando un pretexto para hacer que Tony acudiera a su habitación y Tony estaba consciente de ello. Avergonzado por haber caído como un ingenuo, Bruce abandonó la alcoba como un rayo. 


End file.
